Something New
by one.woman.wolfpack
Summary: Ethan deals with the fallout of the drama that he was sucked into, while Rachel deals with new emotions that she has never felt before, Dex is trying to cope with the sudden death of his mother, and Darcy is well raising Hell like always.


**Something New **

**By: .Wolfpack**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "Something Borrowed" or any of its characters they belong to Warner Bros. and Emily Giffin. Ah-hem sue me, I dare you. **

Ethan was enjoying his independence, it was refreshing to be away from the sights and sounds of New York City and from the two young women that could be blamed for his moments of insanity. When Ethan wasn't working on his novel he was often went on little trips to see all of London, and when he wasn't doing either of those things he was silently grieving over the loss of his best friend and his not so secret crush Rachel. He knew there was no way he could be beat Dex, a good reason is that the attorney destroys him in all categories, one being Dex was every women's walking wet dream and Ethan was the somewhat dorky best friend. It was the way that the universe worked, and in the end a person like Ethan didn't get the girl.

But it wasn't until two months ago until the loss dawned on him when Ethan received Rachel's phone calls which consisted of her using words such as "Dex, called off, wedding, Darcy found out, but were, together, perfect, not exactly the way I dreamed, Darcy, pregnant, I'm so in love with, Dex" Ethan responded by saying that he was proud of her and told her that he was glad that she is happy. And when they hung up, Ethan knew that he had lost the battle that he didn't fight.

But life kept going, and so did Ethan. He was currently meeting new people and enjoying the life that London is offering.

"Oh so you're a novelist" A 30 year old brunette with a round face and sparkling brown eyes asked curiously as she brought a cup of tea to her lips

"Oh yea, I'm currently writing a vampire novel" Ethan joked a smile playing on his lips

"Like everyone else in the world"? She responded with a chuckle

Ethan laughed at her quirky response "Yea, no. I wrote a story about-."

"ETHAN"!

Ethan's attention was averted from his heavy flirt session with the brunette to the blonde that was making her way through the crowd of people; she had a big grin plastered on her face as she waved at him. Ethan's brown eyes widened, 'There goes the neighborhood' he thought with a mental sigh. Ethan turned away from the approaching blonde and starting to walk away,

"ETHAN"!

**Chapter One: Dropping By**

"Why are you here Darcy" Ethan said panting as he managed to juggle three over-sized Louie Vuitton suitcases through his apartment door to the guest bedroom

"What a welcome" Darcy replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, Darcy's expensive heels clicked on the hardwood flooring as she made her way to the plush couch

"Sorry I forgot that invited you, my bad" Ethan shot back with disdain; he eyed the pregnant woman and grimaced inwardly as he thought that Darcy would care to cheat on Dex with someone like Marco, Marcos, Marcus?

"Still an ass face I see" Darcy said snuggling into the couch and grabbed a pillow and sat it in her lap

"Well it is a little inconvenient that you didn't either bother to call" Ethan said as he walked to the kitchen to get tea started

"Aw I thought you would miss me"? Darcy laughed and her eyes glittered mischievously

"But seriously Darcy why are you here, shouldn't you be dealing with ultra sounds and late night cravings for pickles and strawberry ice cream"? Ethan asked as he walked back into the living room and sat in the recliner that was next to the couch

"I was just dropping by" Darcy smiled cheekily

Ethan cocked an eyebrow; he looked at Darcy straight in the face and said "Your one fucked up person"

Darcy didn't looked offended instead she looked a little sad "Rachel comes up here and you welcome her with wide arms, when I come here you practically shut me down"

"Fine, sorry let's try to have a conversation were hell won't be risen" Ethan said with a sigh

"I need someone that understands what I'm going through" Darcy said her baby blues dimming noticeably

"What do you mean"? Ethan said tiredly, 30 minutes with Darcy and his energy is already running low, he can't start to imagine what the rest of the week will be like, or for ever how long Darcy decides to say

"Oh c'mon Ethan you know what I'm trying to say" Darcy moaned putting her face in her hands so that Ethan couldn't read her expression

"I really don't" Ethan said with a shrug of his shoulders

"Fine since you making me spit it out, I miss Dex and I miss Rachel. But it's not like I can drop by their place and be all buddy, buddy with them! I want Rachel back in my life, and I can't hate her no matter how much a try to convince myself that I can! I miss going to the Hamptons and living it up, Hell I even miss you!" Darcy blurted out, her hest heaved up and done

Ethan scratched the back of his head "Well uh how can I possibly understand what you're going through"?

"Ethan for real, I'm not the only one who didn't get to win in that whole mess, you lost too buddy"! Darcy said her hormones raging

"Lost what"? Ethan asked again not knowing where Darcy was getting at

"You lost Rachel! The girl you've been fantasizing since sixth grade, you have it as just as bad. I still can't fathom how you can tell her that you're glad that she's happy with Dex when you and I both know that the only person you want her to be happy with is you? So there Ethan, the sad thing about you is you didn't even try to beat Dex you let him win and you know what? You're the biggest hypocrite I've ever had the pleasure of coming in contact with"! Darcy ranted as she hopped to her feet and pointed an accusing finger in Ethan's face

Darcy sat back own and crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Ethan "Well it seems to me that I finally have you speechless huh? What a damn accomplishment"

A chime from the kitchen sliced through the tension, Ethan looked up and clapped his hands together "Well looks like the tea is done"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two Preview: <em>Darcy reveals another reason behind her unexpected visit, how will Ethan react?<em>**


End file.
